Stardust
by seizedbydesire
Summary: En ese simple y perfecto momento, supo que no existía absolutamente nada más que ellos, y el polvo estelar, que flotaba en el aire que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, bailando en espirales incontables, como miles de estrellas.


**Disclaimer: **Howl's Moving Castle pertenece a Diana Wynne Jones (R.I.P.) y a Estudio Ghibli. Esta historia, sólo mía.

_**Stardust**_

"_Su cabello era igual que el polvo estelar…"_

Sophie dormía profundamente, sumergida irremediablemente en el mundo de sus sueños. Podía parecer angelical, pero roncaba como lo haría un anciano. Su cabello estaba esparcido sobre la blanca almohada y, a la luz de la luna, brillaba como lo haría el polvo estelar.

Era una hermosa visión. Millones de puntos destellantes, irreales, cuyo brillo se asemejaba al de la vía láctea; como miles de estrellas bailando.

Y no tenía esa apariencia que le había conferido la maldición. Volvía a ser joven nuevamente, como lo había sido, no sabía si solamente lo era gracias a sus sueños, o si finalmente había vuelto a ser ella misma.

—Howl, ¿alguna vez te dije que estás loco? Si no lo he hecho, pues lo haré ahora. ¡Estás loco!

El demonio del fuego hablaba lo más alto que podía, quizás deseando que Sophie finalmente despertara y descubriera a aquel mago demente y carente de sentido común observándola. Pero no sucedió nada en lo absoluto. Tenía sueño pesado.

—Si no te callas, te apago—amenazó Howl, que estaba extasiado con lo que observaba. Una Sophie joven, hermosa, más hermosa que cuando la había visto aquel día en el mercado, cuya piel lucía tersa y delicada, cual pétalo de flor, y aquel cabello. Como si hubiera estrellas entrelazadas en el. Veía ahora una belleza que nunca hubiera visto observándola de día. Una que nunca hubiera notado con sólo echarle una ojeada tras hacerse el héroe—. Sólo mírala, Calcifer. Es tan hermosa… tan distinta.

El demonio puso los ojos en blanco, y sus llamas se crisparon hasta llegar a quemar, no severamente, el brazo de Howl. Este saltó de la sorpresa, y contuvo un gemido de dolor, sobándose el brazo en la zona quemada.

—Ya déjala dormir. ¿Qué diferencia hace verla ahora que en cualquier otro momento?

—En otro momento no lucirá así.

Howl entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de Sophie, y entró a paso sigiloso, de puntillas.

Ella roncaba. Terriblemente. Eso no le importó. Ni siquiera le parecía que perturbaba la imagen frente a él.

Se movió varias veces en la cama. Hablaba en sueños, murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, un montón de incoherencias, pero Howl podría jurar que había escuchado a la muchacha murmurar su nombre en sueños. A lo mejor no era así, y se había confundido con alguna palabra mal pronunciada en sueños. Una parte de él rogaba que sí lo hubiera dicho, esperando haberla impactado de alguna manera. La otra suplicaba que no fuera así. La parte que aún tenía algo de compasión y sentido común, y no paraba de recordarle que estaba maldito. _Te has tragado una estrella, Howl. ¿Vas a condenar a la pobre muchacha por un capricho tuyo? ¿Qué harás si se va? Nada, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, tú no posees corazón _

Podría jurar que, por un momento, había sentido tristeza. Que había sentido arrepentimiento por haberse tragado a Calcifer. Que se sentía triste por no poder sentir nada. Y podría jurar que, si tuviera un corazón, este se habría estremecido. Porque, en ese momento, la joven había pronunciado claramente su nombre. Como si estuviera despierta. La observó tantear el vacio, buscándole, y él se sintió tentado a alargar su mano y tomar la de ella. Pero no. Podría despertarse. Así que se limitó a esperar a que ella desistiera de su búsqueda para acercarse sólo un poco más, hasta el borde de la cama. Allí, se arrodilló frente a ella, y la observó. La observó como si fuera lo único real en aquel lugar.

Y lo era.

En aquel instante, tras verla así, sintió repulsión. _Repulsión hacia él. _Y no necesitó un corazón para hacerlo, para sentirse asqueado por haber considerado la idea de comerse su corazón. No por el hecho de que aquel corazón era tan puro que comérselo podría matarlo, sino porque ahora no podía ni pensar en tomarlo. Y, aunque esa era su naturaleza, la de un monstruo, el simple hecho de pensarlo le causaba un terrible dolor físico. Y si hubiera tenido un corazón, quizás también le hubiera causado un terrible dolor emocional.

Ella fruncía el ceño, y también la boca. Pronunció otra sarta de incoherencias, como si discutiera y, seguida de estas, pudo oír nuevamente su nombre. Discutía con él en sueños.

—Ngh… No… no seas tan ridículo…. No te vas… a morir por… dejar de ser rubio….

Con que eso era.

Howl casi estalló en carcajadas, pero su cubrió la boca con las manos justo a tiempo para evitar despertarla. Al parecer trataba de cambiar el color de su cabello en sus sueños. Las arcadas que producían su risa contenida sacudieron su cuerpo, pero trato de calmarse al oírla murmurar algo más.

—No… eso no… no es cierto…. Siempre… te ves bien… Howl….

Le cortó la respiración. Sintió la necesidad dominante de tocarla, tocar su rostro, sentir su piel, despertarla. Pero eso sería cometer una estupidez, y ya estaba cansado de cometer una tras otra. Se acercó otro tanto a ella. Olía a fresas. Si ella se lo hubiera preguntado, él le hubiera dicho que olía a abuelita. Sólo por hacerla enojar. Pero no era más que una mentira. _Otra más. _Porque realmente olía a fresas. Toda ella. Su cabello, su piel. Tenía una hermosa fragancia.

Podía oír a Calcifer reclamarle desde fuera de la habitación.

—… degenerado, estás demente…

Sí, podía estar loco. Era muy probable. Aunque con lo de 'degenerado' no estaba tan de acuerdo. Calcifer comenzaba a exagerar.

Su cabello tenía un brillo irreal. Se arriesgó y, delicadamente, tomó un mechón de cabello color plata entre sus dedos. Era suave, casi etéreo. _Su cabello era igual al polvo estelar, _como la cola de las estrellas fugaces, que solía ser casi tan hermosa como la misma estrella, dándole ese aspecto tan místico que poseían.

Le apartó los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro. Su piel era suave, tersa, sedosa. Le hubiera gustado poder tocarla con mayor libertad, y no a escondidas, mientras ella dormía. Se veía tan serena, hermosa.

—Howl…—murmuró Sophie, en sueños. Entreabrió los ojos, observando los del mago, quién seguía arrodillado a su lado, observándola fijamente. Sostuvo la mano de él con delicadeza entre la suya—….quédate…. —suspiró, antes de acomodarse nuevamente, quedando a unos centímetros de él, y volver a dormirse.

Howl sonrió. Quizás aún poseía algo en lo que se supone era la cavidad vacía de su pecho. Trató de liberar su mano de la de ella, pero Sophie no cedía ni un centímetro. ¿Y si de esa manera recuperaba su corazón? No, un corazón no podía surgir de la nada en su pecho. Pero debía haber algo muy parecido allí dentro para poder sentirse así, para desear no apartarse de aquella frágil muchacha nunca. Para querer observar todas las noches la luz de la luna reflejarse en su piel, y el polvo estelar alojarse entre su pelo. Y no cansarse de hacerlo.

—Sophie—musitó Howl, comprobando si ella reaccionaba, pero la muchacha no respondía, ni se movía tampoco. Así que se acercó otro tanto a ella, y rozó con sus labios la frente de Sophie. Luego hasta su cabello, aspirando su suave esencia. Hasta su mejilla, sonrosada, juvenil, y allí posó un delicado beso. Y, hasta su oído, donde susurró—… Eres hermosa… Eres hermosa cuando tu piel refleja la luz de la luna… Eres hermosa cuando las estrellas se posan en tu cabello… Eres hermosa de muchas maneras que me serían imposibles de explicar. Creo que sólo tengo que decir… eres hermosa, Sophie.

Y se deslizó hasta sus labios. No le importó si no le correspondía. Podía ser un simple espejismo, lo que él pensaba que era un sentimiento. Pero eso tampoco le importó. Quizás Calcifer estaría allá afuera observándole atónito, mascullando que no había perdido la cabeza realmente sino hasta ahora. ¿Y qué? En el momento en que vio a Sophie abrir los ojos y colgarse de su cuello, correspondiendo con suavidad a aquel beso, supo que en ese simple momento no existía absolutamente nada más que ellos, y el polvo estelar, que flotaba en el aire que se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, bailando en espirales incontables, para finalmente alojarse en el cabello de Sophie, como miles de estrellas.

…**¿Review?**


End file.
